ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town/Mrs. Claus/Jessica Claus
Jessica Claus is the version of Mrs. Claus who appears in the DreamWorks and Rankin/Bass 1970 film Santa Claus is Comin' to Town, voiced by Robie Lester. She was the schoolteacher of Sombertown before Kris Kringle started to bring the children toys. She at first does not condone the actions of Kris, as he is breaking Burgermeister Meisterburger's law declaring that toys were illegal in Sombertown after he enacted it following being injured by one. However, after Kris gives her a baby doll, she begins to fall in love with him and also realizes how silly the Burgemeister's law is. From then on, Jessica decides to help Kris and the Kringles get toys into the city and help craft plans, including hiding toys in the stockings and going through the chimney each time the Burgermeister enacts new laws to prohibit Kris from delivering toys to the children. She remains one of Kris' best allies in Sombertown and tells him how to bring toys to the children without being caught. Unfortunately, the Burgermeister arrests Kris after luring him into a trap, as well the other Kringles, Topper, and Winter Warlock through Grimsley, leaving Jessica brokenhearted. She tries to intercede for them, only to be given her packing orders by the Burgermeister, jeered by the whole town. This convinces her to decide on breaking Kris and the others out of the dungeons. Eventually, she formulates a plan of escape by using some of Winter's Magic Feed Corn, which could allow reindeer to fly. Jessica feeds the corn to some of Kris' reindeer friends, who then fly Kris and his friends out of the prison. However, with the Kringles' home on the Mountain of the Whispering Wind destroyed by the Burgermeister's men, they are forced to go on the run to escape capture. After going on the run to escape the Burgermeister, Jessica and Kris, the latter now taking on his actual name of Claus, marry under the very first Christmas tree. From there, they then head up to the North Pole to establish Santa's castle and workshop, and eventually learn of the Burgermeister's descendants dying off while Santa's legend went worldwide. Both of them agree to have Santa go out only on Christmas Eve. The special ends on Jessica gives Santa his hat before he emerges to make his annual delivery as Special Delivery Kluger arrives with the mail. In 1979 TV film, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Santa calls his wife Jessica, and she mentioned the doll he gave her when they first met, in keeping with the movie's tying together the continuity of the Rankin/Bass Christmas specials up to that point. When they learn that Frosty and his family are traveling with Rudolph and Milton to help Lilly Loraine's circus out of debt, Santa and Jessica prepare to come and pick them up to take back to the North Pole before the Fourth of July fireworks are finished, at which point Frosty and his family would be in danger of melting. Unfortunately, Winterbolt has his ice dragons conjure a storm that is so bad that Santa and Jessica are forced to travel on the ground. Eventually, the storm clears as a result of Winterbolt's demise, and the couple arrive just after Frosty's family is revived by Jack Frost.